


Sipping Cider Beside Her

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [14]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cider, F/F, Fictober 2017, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, Mostly Fluff, Nooreva, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: Noora is springtime. Eva likes the spring.





	Sipping Cider Beside Her

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Cider 
> 
> My first Nooreva fic wowowow. Hopefully I've done them justice. I don't normally write from their perspective.

It was her mamma that started it. 

Eva used to wake up to a home filled with the scent of spices. Mulled wine for the adults and apple cider for her. It meant fall, and the holidays, and family. It meant her father would dance with her mamma in the kitchen filled with cinnamon. He’d lift Eva up on his shoulders and sing to them. Eva loved it. 

Now she wakes to a sterile home. Cold and quiet. Dark. Empty.

It helps, though, when Noora spends a few nights a week with Eva. She’s bright and fun. Noora is springtime. Eva likes the spring.

A soft hand slides over her waist, pulling her closer. Eva smiles. 

“You’re thinking too much. Sleep.” Eva turns over to look at Noora. Her lips are stained red from the lipstick she forgot to take off, and it contrasts beautifully with her pale skin. Pink smudges on her cheeks remind Eva of the night before. The desperation. The need to be so close to Noora, they could become one person. She gets it, Eva thinks. Why Isak is always holding onto Even. Why Even is always looking back at him. She’d never let go of Noora now that she has her.

Content, Eva closes her eyes, letting the warmth of her girlfriend’s embrace lull her into restful sleep.

.

It smells so good, Eva can almost taste it. It’s familiar. Cinnamon, nutmeg, and a hint of something so sweet. It takes her back to when she was eight in Bergen with an ugly bob. There’s faint singing along to some song on the radio. _Mamma?_

Eva’s eyes fly open. Noora isn’t in bed, but that’s not unusual. She’s religious when it comes to showers in the morning. When she walks to the bathroom, it’s empty too. Slowly, Eva makes her way out of her room, the scent growing stronger the closer she gets.

Her breath hitches when she sees her. Noora’s back is to her, humming a quiet melody and stirring a pot. It’s the kind of domesticity that hurts. A perfect scene. Noora’s wrapped in her mamma’s woolen shawl, her wet hair creating a dark patch by her neck. Eva forces back her tears, instead walking up to Noora, clinging onto her back.

“Hey there, Monkey.” Noora laughs, still stirring.

Eva mumbles a quiet hello against her back. ‘What are you doing?”

“I found this recipe book when I found the shawl, it’s got recipes from your grandma in it.” Eva knows. She helped put it together.

“My mamma told me she lost it.” Noora frowns, tapping the cover. 

“It looked well-kept. Maybe she found it recently. Anyway, the cider recipe had your writing all over it, so I thought I’d make some for you.” The inexplicable anger Eva feels over something that should be so insignificant is infuriating. She doesn’t want to be mad, but she can’t control it. All she knows is that she needs Noora out of her house.

“I think it’s time to go.” Eva keeps her voice even, and detached as she leads Noora to the door. 

“Eva, baby, what’s wrong?” She keeps a firm grip on Noora’s elbow, only stopping when Noora rips her arm away, disbelief across her features.

“I’m sorry, I just need to be alone right now.” Eva looks up at her girlfriend, eyes shining with tears. Noora’s face softens and she nods. She kisses Eva briefly, and leaves in her pjs, hair still dripping.

She’s so stupid to let Noora go like that, but Eva can’t move. Her house is warm and spices fill the air, but she’s never felt emptier.

.

Noora isn’t mad at her. Instead, she took Eva into her arms the next day, glossing over what happened. The week flies by in a rush of school and friends and Noora. 

**Noora**  
_Come out, Monkey._  
_We’re going on a date <3_

Eva smiles down at her phone, grateful for her girlfriend.

They end up going to a cafe, one of those hipster ones with weird art and even weirder music, that Noora likes. Eva can’t complain, though. They have the best cookies. Noora takes her for a walk, stopping to take selfies every so often, as an excuse to kiss her cheek. And her lips. And her nose. It’s a very good date, and Noora offers to walk her home. Eva doesn’t protest, eager to make out with her girlfriend in her comfy bed.

As they approach the house, something feels off. The conversations tapered off, and what was once a comfortable silence, buzzes with nervous energy.

“Is everything ok?” She stops just outside the door. Noora bounces on the balls of her feet. 

“Yeah, just, know that I did this after a lot of thought. And I really love you, ok Monkey?” Eva furrows her brow but nods. It doesn’t sound like breakup talk, but whatever it is feels ominous. 

She unlocks the door and is assaulted with that same spicy smell. Voices float over to her, and heat blasts in her face. She looks over to Noora, who ushers her forward.

“What is this?” Noora doesn’t answer, and instead pushes her further into the house. Their friends are sitting around her living room, fireplace lit. They all turn to face her and greet her, raising their mugs.

“Look, it isn’t really my place to do this, but you’re so important to me, Monkey. You’re the best thing in my life, and I need you to know that. I know your mom isn’t here a lot, and that it gets lonely. So, we wanted to show you how much we love you. And that, regardless of blood, we’re all your family.” Noora stands in front of her, nothing but love in her gaze. Eva doesn’t know what she did to deserve people like this. 

“I love you so much.” Eva whispers into Noora’s neck. They stand there, crying, laughing, loving. Finally, Eva looks up with a tear stained face. She smiles at everyone around them. They’re an eclectic bunch. Her ex-boyfriend and his friends that somehow became the brothers she never had. The boy that betrayed her, the one she loves as fiercely as he does. Her OG, and his gang of misfits. The girls she would trust her life with. The ones she’d take to war with her. The boys, who stuck together like glue. Would stick to her too, if she just asked. Everyone exuded pure love, and Eva feels foolish for not seeing it before. They’re her people. Her family. Her home.

“I love you guys too. More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Commets/kudos are cool as heck<3


End file.
